Ice Cube
by Darren's Wings
Summary: “Sometimes I think you want me.” BellaxRodolphus oneshot.


I swear to anyone who cares that today I could not see because of all the sweat pouring off my forehead into my eyes. I, Bellatrix Black, will never, ever wear a dress with this many frills on a day when the sun still exists again. I could not wait to go inside, in the cool semi-darkness, where the sun does not dwell.

And that, dear reader, was not the worst thing that happened this day. I'm not really sure what was.

A servant took my Thestral away whilst another escorted me inside the house. When the filthy creature tried to take my arm, I pushed him off and almost ran into the house and its shade.

"It's so bloody hot, what does he think he's doing, delaying me like that, the damn elf!" I banged the door open and ripped my gloves off, nearly shredding them in the process. They fell almost as soon as I dropped them on the stand; cursing, I snatched them off the ground and threw them at the stand. Let them fall a million times, see if I care!

In the sitting room, I found Mum and Dad and another man—that Rodolphus Lestrange boy, also a Death Eater. Pure-blood, too, but arrogant. Ha! What does _he_ know about killing Muggles and blood traitours? He's one himself! The groveling, driveling worm shouldn't be in the Dark Lord's ranks, let alone allowed to be so full of himself. And at my own home, too—what were Mum and Dad thinking, letting a man like him in here?

"Hello, Bellatrix," Dad said. His leg jiggled like it does when he's nervous, and he avoided my eyes, I noticed. "Why don't you have a seat?"

"No." I clenched my jaw and glared at Lestrange straight in the face. He turned away, and I smirked. Take that, Death Eater wannabe!

Mum bit her lip and twisted her hands in her skirt, something she never does in front of company, especially "handsome, young pure-blood men one of you three might marry." (I snorted so loudly at that that Mum almost hexed me. Almost, of course; no one hexes me and is still sane. No one.)

"_Yes_, Bella dear," she said, glancing at my father. "Please. It's important."

I chuckled. "Oh, highly important, I'm sure. Now if you'll just let me change out of this dreadfully hot dress..." I started to leave. Started to, though. Dad leaped up and pushed me into a chair.

"Bellatrix, my daughter, you will sit and you will listen to this," he said. He still didn't look at me, though, and I knew from experience that I had the upper hand. I always did, because I am Bellatrix Black, and no one messes with me. Even _the Dark Lord _respects and admires _me_.

I paused and pretended to think about his order. "Oh, maybe, just this once," I said, twirling my hair and wearing a fake confused expression, with my brow creased and lips pursed and eyes innocent.

Mum dropped her hands to her side and her shoulders slackened; she had relaxed. Dad nodded and went back to his own seat. _They bought it_! I stared at them incredulously. How had they been so _stupid_? I suppose this was one of the many reasons I am a Death Eater and they aren't. Not even Cissy was brave enough, not like me; _I _was the one to become close to the Dark Lord. _I_ was the one who thought for herself. Not my parents, not Andromeda or Narcissa or anyone else in our family.

"Listen, Bellatrix," Dad began, and he leaned forward, "This will be your new husband—"

Of all the things my parents possibly could have done to me, arranging my marriage was the one thing that tortured me the most. Not because I couldn't live with my husband, but because it took away my power. Which was, undoubtedly, why they did it—and why Lestrange agreed.

"No. I have a wand, I'll kill you—all of you!" I shot up, glaring at them. "I won't marry anyone. _You_ can't make me!" I sneered and smiled tauntingly. "How dare you even think that, you are puny and damned! You have no strength, no intelligence—who are you to tell me what to do?" I strode forward, like a snake striking; my boots echoed sharply. "I am Bellatrix Black. Not Bellatrix Lestrange, not...not Bellatrix anything! _I will _not _marry!"_

Mum and Dad, both trying to flatten themselves and look as small as possible on the elaborately embroidered sofa cushions, exchanged looks of fear and worry, the exact picture of cornered mice. Mum's hands started twisting again.

Y_eah, that's right! Be afraid, because I am the one _not_ afraid to use a wand properly_.

The only problem was, I'd forgotten Lestrange.

"Bella, calm down," hissed a voice in my ear; I could feel his breath, hot and foul, on my ear and neck, and his hand placed lightly on my shoulder. The smell of his cologne—cherry blossoms, I think—nearly smothered me.

Whirling around, I blasted him too. "And who are you? You think you belong to the Dark Lord's army, but _no_, the Dark Lord does not settle for the weak and the simple-minded. Oh, I know you think you're wonderful." I laughed, jabbing a finger into his chest; he took several steps backward with each poke. "But guess what—_you're not and _I_ am!_ How's that for a change?" I laughed harder and louder, flipped my hair over my shoulder.

Lestrange ceased backing up and sighed. Rolling his eyes, he said to my parents, "If you will excuse me and Bellatrix for a few moments?" He grabbed my wrist hard and began to drag me outside without waiting for their answer.

I snorted indignantly. "No, I am _not_ going outside in that ghastly heat!" I declared, firmly planting my feet just before exiting the room. Let my ignorant parents see what kind of man this was, the kind of man who thinks he can play games with me. The thought is so amusing, it's pathetic!

Lestrange stopped in the doorway and turned slowly around, smirking. He used his grip on my arm to pull me closer, until I had to lean backward to stop my face from crashing into his nose. "Yes, you are, because I am too," he answered, staring straight into my eyes. His face was very close; I could see every detail—the long nose, the curved jaw line, the three-day coat of stubble.

I gulped and, without realising, slackened my stance.

"Good. I'll give you an ice cube if you behave," he said, winking suavely, and yanked me outside.

Stumbling, I clawed at his fingers in an attempt to free myself. "Let me go or I swear, I'll torture you until even the Dark Lord couldn't make you beg for mercy more!" I practically bared my teeth at him.

As I dug my nails into his flesh, he winced slightly, which only made me dig deeper. "Glory in the pain, Rodolphus. You have to learn to love pain, because pain is what you will give others. Teach yourself that pain means the world, and that hurting others gives them the world. Let them twist and writhe on the floor in front of you. Laugh at them when they weep, and drink in their pain. Hate is ecstasy, pain is an exhilaration," I said.

"Ah, of course," he replied smoothly. "Then here's a little taste of your holy elixir."

I gasped as the breath left my body completely. Struggling for air, I begged him silently to release his hold on my windpipe; he had smashed my neck against the wall and pressed down. My lungs screamed, I saw stars—

—and then I could breathe again. The sweet air flooded my mouth and I drank it in, panting. Lestrange hadn't quite let me go; he still had me pinned to the wall by a hand wrapped around my neck. But I could inhale and find air, and that was what mattered.

Moving nearer, he tipped my head back and moulded my body to his. My face went terribly hot, and now I couldn't breathe again—but for an entirely different reason: his nearness.

Lestrange leaned closer still; flecks of spit and warm breath on my chin and lips were evidence of that. Up close, the cherry blossoms were mixed with sweat and the smell of his hair. I found myself trembling, and clasped my hands together in attempt to stop this. The wall was cold against my back.

"What, going to kiss me?" I fleered, letting my head fall back against the wall and exposing my neck from his hand.

Then there were Lestrange's eyes and only his eyes. I could see every shade of orange and red, every gold and brown. His pupils widened because his head blocked the light as we stood on the porch in the sun. His arm tightening around my waist, all I could think was how purely delicious his touch felt. My heart pounded, but I could still hear him breathe. I didn't think Lestrange's lips could be so close without kissing me, but they were _at most_ a millimeter away. The softness of his hand on my back, the muscles in his body rippling against mine... I think I could hear his heartbeat. I know I felt it.

Then, all in one instant, he let go of me completely except for my wrist. My mouth open, I stood, knees weak, staring at him.

"Oh, I might, one of these days," Lestrange answered, yawning and stretching.

My mouth was dry. I couldn't find the words to reply, no matter how many curses, insults, and jinxes came to mind. In my bodice was my wand; all I had to do was slip it out and say one word, _Crucio_, and I would make him wish he'd seen green instead of teasing me like that! No one—I repeat, _no one_ teases Bellatrix Black!

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow at my silence. "Bella, my love, why don't we take a walk?" He smiled, eyes twinkling and narrowed, and gently pulled me by my elbow.

"Damn you," I spat. Because I, more than a tiny bit dazed, had forgotten how to say no.

We continued down the path. Green fields stretched as far as I could see on either side, and a few flowering trees punctuated the area around us. A small, neat fence of light brown crawled up and down the hilly fields. Soon Rodolphus stepped off the path, still dragging me with him.

"Where are we going?"

Bowing debonairly, he said, "To somewhere for us."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "That does not answer my question at all."

Rodolphus smiled, his lips quirked. "Of course. Now shall we proceed?"

We did. I ground my teeth.

* * *

"Sit." Rodolphus pushed me down by my shoulders onto a bench hidden in the shade of two short, leafy trees.

"But...?"

He shushed me and plopped down next to me. "Look," he said before I could speak, "I don't want to marry you any more than you want to marry me."

I snorted into the back of my hand. "Oh? Sometimes I think you want me." I sniggered, snuggled closer mockingly, and wrapped my arms around him.

Rodolphus swooped down and kissed my neck, right below my ear. "No, I've never wanted you, never loved you."

I wound around him more tightly, bent against him. His fingertips sent shivers through my jaw as he sketched the outline. Like a cat, I purred.

I asked, grinning, "Oh? Then that's not why you've run after me like a puppy dog?" I reached up and placed my hand on his neck, drawing his lips to my flesh.

Obliging with a lingering kiss, Rodolphus replied, "Oh, no; it is mere lust for a beautiful woman."

"Shut your mouth, Lestrange, before I get out my wand," I snarled, running a hand over his chest, which ended in a pinch. He jumped ever so slightly.

A few moments of silence, in which he threatened to kiss my lips and I playfully refused, and he stated, "We agree, then."

"About?" I raised my eyebrow and sat up properly.

"About the marriage."

I giggled. (Yes, Bellatrix Black just giggled, so be quiet about it.) "Oh, you think because I've _let_ you get close to me, I've suddenly decided you can marry me." I fell back on the bench, laughing up to the sky. "You really are amusing, Lestrange."

"As are you." He stole a kiss on my lips, quick and sensual, which left me taking deep breaths and trying to focus. I blinked and swallowed, staring at him in abject shock.

"How do you do that?" I demanded, turning to face him.

"Hmm? Do what?"

_Make me lose all control of my thoughts and emotions. Make me turn into a silly little girl. _I shook my head and avoided his eyes. "Never mind."

It was his turn to stare. "Bella, are you blushing?"

"No," I lied.

Rodolphus shrugged and smiled. I watched twilight take over.

"We should get back," he commented softly after a few moments.

I nodded. He hooked his arm in mine. "We should." Gently, I laid my head on his chest, and in return, he stroked my hair. I could only describe what I felt as strangely peaceful.

But we didn't return until sunrise, and when we did, he gave me an ice cube.

* * *

_This is dedicated to Dodger Gilmore, for multiple reasons. _

_Written for the Cuban Sombrero Gal's Nature Challenge. _

_Well, thanks for reading! If you like this, check out some of my other Harry Potter stories :)_

_Please review! Even a few words would make my day. _

**_I love you all!_**

-Wings-


End file.
